Achiras y cuchillas
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: Definitivamente a él sólo le tocaba ser jodido intensamente. —Hakudōshi, dale un beso a Kanna y dile que lo sientes. —No te pases Naraku." Regalo de cumpleaños para Erly Misaki


**Disclaimer:**

1-InuYasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

2-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

3-Regalo de cumpleaños para **Erly Misaki.**

**Espero que te guste Erly, fue muy divertido para mí hacerlo. Besos **:)

* * *

><p><strong>Achiras y cuchillas.<strong>

_"La vanidad es un vicio que pide con tanta instancia como la necesidad, pero mucho más insaciable"._

-Benjamin Franklin.

* * *

><p>De nuevo estaba en ese maldito castillo haciendo nada. Hakudōshi no comprendía el afán de Naraku por joder intensamente algunos días al grupito del híbrido y después darles unas vacaciones. Ya quisiera él que así fuera su día, a él sólo le tocaba la parte de ser jodido.<p>

Ni siquiera estaba Kagura para poder maldecirse un rato mutuamente, al parecer Naraku la había mandado a vigilar a su nueva septena de mercenarios zombis. Detestaba a esos tipos, bueno… el detestaba a todo el mundo, pero más a ellos.

Se dejó caer en el suelo de madera viendo al techo, en este momento hasta ver a una araña tejiendo su tela le pareció algo sumamente interesante, sin embargo después de veinte minutos de ver lo mismo cambió de idea. Consideró dormir pero ya lo había hecho tanto que le dolía la espalda y cóccix.

Observó la habitación y pegó un pequeño brinco, aún recostado, cuando vio a Kanna.

La gran mierda, ¿a qué hora había llegado?

Entonces recordó que Kanna estaba ahí desde un principio pero dada su naturaleza de conversadora innata olvidó por completo su presencia. Soltó un gruñido bajo, ¿por qué Kanna tenía que ser tan Kanna? Deberían haberla hecho más como él, habría sido divertido. Como la gemela que nunca tuvo. Akago no contaba. Pero volviendo a su tema del aburrimiento, ya nada se podía hacer. Así que, se divertiría con lo que tenía a la mano, que curiosamente resultó ser la albina.

Pero, ¿qué podría hacer con ella? Era difícil, debía admitir; molestar a alguien que bien pudieras ponerle brasas ardientes en los pies y no parpadearía. Sería inútil el sólo intentarlo… otra vez, pero bah, ¿para qué eran los "hermanos" sino fastidiarse mutuamente? (aunque con Kanna fuera unilateral).

Trató de idear algo que pudiera hacerla dar signos de vida, por lo menos. A ver, la chiquilla era parte del sexo femenino, o eso creía, ¿algo que molestara a todas las mujeres sin excepción? Poniendo un dedo en su barbilla lo sopesó muy seriamente, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de pelear se ensimismaba tanto. Y entonces, su mente se iluminó y sus ojos adquirieron su característico brillo de malicia.

Todas las mujeres eran unas perras vanidosas, incluso su _hermanita_. No se había percatado de que el cabello de Kanna siempre estaba perfectamente liso y con una lozana _canna*****_ blanca a cada lado de su cabeza. Esas flores no aparecían allí por arte de magia y dudaba que Kagura jugara a la estilista con ella.

Casi sentía lástima por su cabellera. Casi.

* * *

><p>Kagura estaba de regreso, después de todo un día como niñera, sentía los músculos contracturados por el estrés. Necesitaba un baño caliente con urgencia. Se dirigió a la habitación que se suponía era de ella y en la que curiosamente siempre estaban las otras extensiones. Decir que quedó pasmada cuando entró es poco. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, tartamudeó.<p>

— ¿Qu… qué le paso a Kanna?

La niña traía el cabello con un corte indefinido; por un lado era de hongo y por el otro, ni idea. Mechones tasajeados de forma irregular. Y tenía algo viscoso embarrado que el cabello que olía raro, ¿qué rayos era eso?

—Sólo jugamos —contestó con inocencia Hakudōshi, aun con una cuchilla en la mano y un mechón de cabello blanco en la otra.

Oh, a Naraku no le iba agradar eso; siempre había preferido a Kanna sobre cualquier otra extensión, según él era la única eficiente. Y al parecer el maldito no moriría pronto, porque justo en ese momento entró en el cuarto, su reacción no fue muy diferente a la de Kagura.

— ¿Fuiste tú Hakudōshi? —preguntó Naraku con una expresión completamente indescifrable.

—No —contestó el albino por su parte con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la cuchilla desapareció como por arte de magia.

Su creador enarcó una ceja con incredulidad. Y Hakudōshi soltó un bufido.

—Si sabes que yo lo hice ¿para qué carajos preguntas?

El aludido no contestó, ignorando la insolencia tan común por parte del chico. Esos niños, a veces había que enseñarlos a respetar.

—Hakudōshi, dale un beso a Kanna y dile que lo sientes.

Por su parte, Hakudōshi quedó pasmado al escuchar eso.

—No te pases Naraku —dijo frunciendo la nariz al imaginarse la escena.

—Hazlo —ordenó simplemente.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No es como si me arrepintiera o algo.

—Porque Kanna es tu hermana y debes tratarla como tal —Naraku habló con una voz tan falsamente paternal que casi suelta una carcajada— y porque si no lo haces serás la nueva nana de los Shichinintai y supe que Jakotsu gusta de los albinos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la extensión, se acercó a Kanna y le dirigió una mirada de odio tanto a Naraku como a ella (oh sí, el joven ahora estaba muy ofendido).

—Lo siento —murmuró a regañadientes.

— ¿Y el beso? —intervino esta vez Kagura, ganándose una respectiva miranda furibunda. La desgraciada se estaba regodeando.

Un nuevo retortijón se instaló en su estómago mientras se acercaba a Kanna y tocaba superficialmente su mejilla con sus labios.

— ¿Contento? —gruñó, sentía como si se le fueran a paralizar los intestinos del coraje.

—No sé, no sentí que fueras sincero —dijo el pelinegro mientras fruncía el ceño, como si de verdad lo lamentara—. Hazlo de nuevo.

Sí, definitivamente a él sólo le tocaba ser jodido intensamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Canna:<strong> canna o achira, es una flor de origen sudamericano.


End file.
